Shani (Homunculus)
Shani 'is a homunculus created by Basil Hawkins through the use of alchemy, as a personal guardian. History . Appearance Shani is short and petit-looking woman with dark skin, a tattoo on her upper shoulder, blue eyes, and wears her hair in dreadlocks which may be a reference to the rastafari movement early on referred to as the "Young Black Faith". Also, the Homunculus Seal is visible on her neck. When on a mission, she adds some changes to her outfit: She wears green military pants and a white top. In her earlier appearances, the top is omitted and instead has several bandages covering her upper body. She is later seen with a military style jacket. Personality Shani's personality appears to be matter-of-fact, not allowing personal feelings to cloud her judgment and not being afraid to tell people the truth. She was certainly not afraid to remind Jack Rakan that he is only human, despite his obvious hatred towards comments that compare him to anything but the best demigod in the universe. Shani also seems to be somewhat cold. When Rakan was kicked in the testicles by Seth, he stated, while in pain, that it was unfair. Shani ignored his plea, stating that it was his fault that he turned his back to his opponent even after the match had begun. Despite this, Shani has shown kindness. She, along with Basil and Giovanni, let Sean Black go free instead of arresting him. When Rachel Roth and Basil were fighting for the final time, Shani wanted to intervene for her master's sake when Giovanni argued he had to deal with the fight on his own. She also previously showed concern for her master using the ''Magia Erebea mode when it was believed it would kill him. Abilities '''Demon Combat Knife: '''Shani is able to change her form at will, into that of a combat knife with addidtional sheath. In this form she is still able to communicate with Basil and other people through telepathy. The knife is not made of any enchanted metal, although it can kill monsters, demons, ghosts and mortals. '''Expert Trapper: She can create many different types of traps that are affective in different ways. Traps that can go from trap holes, to arrows, to explosives, etc. This allows her to get an advantage over others and place this in situations where even the brightest of minds would have trouble escaping her traps. Medical Expert: Through spells and abilities inscribed inside her artificial body, Shani posses variety of healing abilities to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing broken or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. She can’t raise the dead, however reviving people if they have very recently died may be possible. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: It can also be concluded that Shani is an athletic person. She has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. She can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. Expert Espionage Agent: Shani possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. She can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. She often accompanies Basil or Jack on missions that involve stealth and infiltration. Ethymology '''Shani '''is a name of African origin meaning "wonder". Category:Females Category:Homunculus Category:Joker's Creation Category:Magic Items Category:Weapons